mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richelle's Day Out
About 'Richelle's Day Out' In the Forest of Delights there are 3 routes to take, the left side, the middle and the right side. Each route has a different outcome and without turning back you will always end up back at The Mansion of Delights. Left Route: This takes you around the border of the Forest where you will encounter mainly darkness. The trees on the left route cake the floors entirely, leaving you in almost pitched black apart from the beautiful fireflies that hover around the shrubbery and tree trunks. About half way down this route, the fireflies die out and you will find yourself walking through absolute darkness for roughly 15 minutes. Screams from animals occur, including the howling of owls and random rustling of fallen leaves and the breaking of twigs in mixed directions. The ending has lifted spirits with a finish of sparkling sunlight on the dewy grass. Chirping from birds sing to you as you leave back toward the Mansion. Middle Route: This route is creepy. For no other reason than absolute darkness. The thickest part of the Forest, the middle route carries you through bumpy floors that have deep burrowed holes in the ground. Creatures of some sort dig down this route as the darkest route contains rich and tasty vegetables that only grow in the darkness. Once these creatures have gathered the vegetables, the holes begin to dry out. Spiders then home themselves in these holes, large spiders that undoubtedly contain venomous poison. They lay their eggs in these holes and will attack and kill anything that happens to disturb them. The middle route is the only route people never take, unless you carry a powerful torch or a weapon for protection. Right Route: The route Richelle took. Setting off in her still stylish hiking boots with commando water-proof trousers tucked into them, Richelle gathered her belongings in a less-feminine rucksack. She put on a giant water-proof jacket that has a large wool hood with an attached face mask that tucks down behind the jacket buttons for extra warmth. She wore thermal gloves and thermal socks, too. She left the door and walked alone toward The Forest of Delights. The walk to the Forest is roughly 2 minutes from the Mansion. During this walk, Richelle thought of many things, mainly why she was even doing this in the first place. She had a spare 3 hours to kill and didn't want to spend it drinking BnKoffee in the staff room as usual. So, the most different thing she could've done was to visit the Forest. Going alone was silly, she knew that, but it didn't stop her. Usually, she'd ask for back up just in case something was to happen but she knew Axe Max may be watching over her anyway. If not, she can defend herself as it was. But, something terrible was coming Richelle's way. She didn't know this yet. Her life was about to spiral out of control within the next 60 seconds. Upon entering the Forest, she looked at the different Routes to take. She jammed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a BnKompass as if it were to decide for her, however he arrow was going crazy and not pointing in any still direction. Sighing, she dropped it back into her pocket and flipped a coin for the Left or the Right Route. The Middle had taken too many lives for that to count. 'Heads is right, Tails is left', she flipped the coin upwards. The coin lifted higher than what she flipped, and then sharply shot to the Right and darted deeply into the bark of a large tree. Wedged into it, she walked towards it an tried to unjam it - impossible. I guess it's Right. Okay...let's go. She passed the rickety wooden sign that said 'Right Route' and took her first 20 steps in. The lighter Route for sure, daylight still shone through the shelter of trees and apparently did this all the way down the stretch. The floor was riddled with softened mud, maybe even soil. It looked fresh as if laid recently. Richelle's hiking boots sank with each step and after a good few steps, had unearthed a flurry of earth worms that rose from the soil like wobbly fingers grasping for fresh air. Maybe a million of the things, and all of them rising from behind and some from in front. Richelle gasped and with a peculiar and scared expression, she stepped aside onto more of a solid ground, holding on to tough vines and the trees for support. She looked at the middle of the path and held back what felt like a blob of vomit as she watched the dark brown floor turn into a pale pink from the amount of worms that wriggled out. 'Disgusting...' she thought, but continued as it was. Past the worm fields, Richelle got to a curvy walkway. It still directed forwards but, this time it got a little darker. Light was shining through, but dark clouds formed above and a small shower of rain began to patter down. She lifted her hood up and covered her face with the mask provided with the jacket. The rucksack kept slipping off-of her shoulder a little, which by this point was getting annoying, though she plodded along through the rain which, began to get heavier and heavier. The curvy walkway contained trees with different leaves. These leaves were shaped like pea-pods, some had died and were browning, some had fallen to the ground. Richelle picked one up and felt that it was sharper than it looked. She picked up a large one, as a weapon - maybe she would need it. Then she realised a pea-pod type dagger was just ridiculous, so she dropped it back to the ground and continued onwards. About 10 steps in front, the rain fell heavier and the dark clouds plummeted closer to the trees making the walkway almost pure dark. She walked faster to bypass the darkness, mostly with her eyes squinted. She regretted dropping the pea-pod but there was no danger in her way. Until, a crying appeared. It echoed through the Forest, a babies crying. Now 3 babies maybe 5, weeping and shrieking from all directions. Richelle stopped as if with a natural instinct to give a damn. She wanted to help, but why would there even be a baby out here? Let alone several... 'No. Ignore it. Keep going.' She said to herself. The cries rang out, closer and closer, then further away. The rain had stopped but the crying kept going. The darkness was now even darker, and something new challenged Richelle. Baby dolls hung from the tree branches. Naked baby dolls and all bald, all muddy as if played with. A few of them had slugs and leeches on them, and upon closer inspection, Richelle noticed a slimy substance that she'd seen many times before - strewn across the Baby doll's private areas. Most, if not all of the Baby dolls had large holes where their anus would be. This was disgusting. Purely mental. Richelle's head began to bang from the crying, it felt like 500 babies were screaming at HER in specific. Crying for help, crying for love. Richelle couldn't ignore it any longer though she couldn't do anything to help them either. Then, she dropped to the floor painfully. The sides of the hood felt warm and wet, she pulled a thermal glove off and touched her face - blood. Blood streamed from her ears and had plastered her face red. She lay hunched over on her knees wanting to cry herself, the babies crying began to punish her deeply - and then she felt a kick. A kick in her stomach, her womb. Something was inside of her and it was trying to get out. She unzipped her large jacket and forcefully pulled her other layers up to reveal her stomach, which had a hand-shape pushing at her stomach wall. Richelle panicked and began to feel dizzy. Falling onto her back automatically, she felt like she was being controlled by something. Her legs raised up into the air and whatever was inside of her - was definitely coming out. Her trousers were still buttoned and on, but it didn't stop this thing. Richelle's vagina started to burn intensely, it ripped and throbbed with strength as she felt a solid object squeezing it's way through. Her stomach felt like razors and pins were stabbing in every direction, and now her vagina released a bucket-full of water and urine, stomach bile and poo as this thing burst outwards. It shot out and broke through the trouser seems effortlessly. Standing in front of Richelle was a plastic baby doll, crying at Richelle and wanting her to pick it up and care for it. It was covered with birth material, red, pinky blobs of 'stuff'. Instead, Richelle passed out with her legs apart, her breasts hanging out and with earth worms now swallowing her into the ground. The last thing she saw was soil burying her face, and then, darkness. She woke up some time later underground. She could breathe, and she knew quickly that she was still buried under the earth's soil. She swam her hands through the soil and found herself rising up quite easily. Her head emerged along with a hand, like a zombie breaking free from the grave. Her head first, she saw the stretch of fresh lawn that lead toward The Mansion of Delights. She had made it. Washing over her was a relief she had never felt before. It turns out the Right Route is definitely the most disturbing. Every body who has tried this route had given birth to a plastic baby doll. There is now 1 more doll added, Richelle's baby. The crying down this route will now be louder. Richelle added: At first, the worms freaked me out. But, now I think about it, maybe they were trying to help me. They warned me at the start, but I continued anyway. The last thing that happened was the worms taking me under, and then I was free. Fair enough, this idea was a stupid one. I'd rather be drinking BnKoffee as normal. I also made quite a mess giving birth to a baby doll - perhaps we can send Barry in there to clean up?